My Love
by Her-My-Oh-Knee
Summary: This is a story about Harry and Ginny lives, after the war. How Harry gets the courage to ask her out again, to their wedding day, then the birth of the first child, and the day that they are laid in their graves, and much more. Please read, and review!


Disclaimer: I do own anything in the Harry Potter universe! I also did not make up those wedding vows, those are from the web! That's pretty obvious though, isn't it?

My Love

Twenty year-old Harry Potter looked the red head girl, sitting across the room from him, and sighed.

His best friend, Ron Weasley, rolled his eyes at him. "Harry, it's been two years since you broke up with her. She's not mad at you, and she hasn't been mad at you!"

He shook his head. "I can't, Ron. She hates me. She hasn't talked to me since…well, you know."

Ron rolled his eyes again, and turned back the paper in his hands. Harry sighed again, loudly, without meaning to.

Ron put his dropped his paper down on the table, and glared at Harry. "Come on, mate! I've even asked Hermione out now, and Neville and Luna are engaged!" Ron looked at Harry straight in the eye. "I mean for God's sake Harry, if Neville can do it, so can you!" He sighed quietly. "Any way, the worst she can say is no, right?"

Harry looked at Ron, and gave him a lopsided grin.

* * *

One year later, Harry was not so patiently waiting for Ginny, so they could leave for the wedding. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood where eloping, and they had asked Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to be their witness'. "Ginny! Come on, love, we're going to be late!" Harry called down the hallway. 

"Just a minute, Harry!" An exasperated Ginny yelled back.

Harry sighed, and flopped down on the couch, and picked up a magazine.

"You're going to wrinkle you suit." Ginny said, walking into the small family room that she shared with Hermione.

Harry grinned. "You look beautiful, my love." He said, kissing her gently on the cheek.

Ginny returned the smile, and took him by the hand. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

Harry looked at Ginny, the gorgeous woman across the table from him. "Can I ask you something?"

Ginny smiled. "Anything."

Harry grinned, brushed the hair from her eyes away. "What are you doing for the rest of your life?"

She gasped, and looked at him, her eyes wide. Harry got down on one knee, and smiled again. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you with all of my heart, and I always will." Harry asked, pulling a pale blue velvet box out of his pocket, and opened it to reveal a gold engagment ring, with a single diamond on it. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny smiled, and nodded fervently. "I will." She replied softly, and pulled him up. "I will marry you, Harry Potter!" She repeated, and pressed her mouth to his.

Harry beamed at her, feeling as every thing was right with the world. He took this ring from the box, and hands shaking, slipped on her left hand ring finger.

"I love so much, Ginny." Harry told her, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "You will always be my love."

* * *

Harry stood nervously at the front of the church, waiting anxiously for Ginny to join him. After many months, it was finally their wedding day. _Today is the day that Ginny will be my wife._ Harry thought, smiling to himself. "Ready?" Ron asked, from his side. Harry nodded. "Ready and waiting." 

Just as Harry felt he could wait no longer, the music started. The doors at the end of the sanctuary opened, and the bridesmaids started down the aisle, led by Hermione. Ginny and Harry had spent a long time trying to decide how many bridesmaids and groomsmen to have, and had finally decided on three. So Harry had chosen Ron, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnagin, and Ginny had chosen Hermione, Alayna McGrath, a friend from work, and Ginger Adams, a friend from Hogwarts.

Just as the last bridesmaid entered the large room, Ginny followed.

Harry felt his knees go weak at the sight of her. She was dressed in a simple white gown, strapless, with sequins at the bodice.

_She was worth the wait._ Harry thought, staring at his beautiful bride. She seemed to be floating down the aisle, and by the time she had reached Harry, he felt as though the room was empty, except for Ginny, the minister, and him. "Ginny, you look…wow." Harry whispered to her.

She smiled softly at him.

The minister cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gather here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man and woman in Holy matrimony." He looked at Harry and Ginny. "Will the couple join hands?"

Harry nodded, and took Ginny small hands in his own large ones.

"Harry James Potter, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do love, comfort, honor and keep her, in better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?"

Harry nodded. "I do."

The minister turned to Ron. "The ring, please."

Ron handed the ring to Harry. "Repeat after me, please. With this ring, I wed thee Ginevra Weasley."

"With this ring, I wed thee Ginevra Weasley." Harry repeated hoarsely, slipping the ring on her finger.

The minister then turned to Ginny. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to live together in marriage? To love, comfort, honor and keep him, in better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ginny replied softly.

The minister smiled. "Then the other ring, Miss Granger." Hermione handed the ring to Ginny. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I wed thee Harry James Potter."

"With this ring, I wed thee Harry James Potter." Ginny slid the ring on his finger, the cold metal of the gold resting against his warm skin.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Harry and Ginny, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Harry and Ginny have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

He turned to Harry and Ginny. "You may now seal your commitment with a kiss."

Harry smiled, and turned to Ginny. "This is the part I've been waiting for." He murmured, and kissed her.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" The minister announced, as Harry Ginny turned back to him. Harry took her hand, and the newly wed couple ran down the aisle.

The got into the hallway, and Harry turned to Ginny. "I have loved you since I was sixteen, and I will keep on loving you." He said, kissing her softly.

Ginny smiled. "I love you to, Harry Potter."

"Ready, my love?" Harry asked, holding out his arm, to lead her into the reception hall, where the guests had gone to.

"Always." Ginny replied.

* * *

"You're what?" Harry replied blankly, looking at his beautiful bride of eight months. Ginny beamed at him. "I'm pregnant. Isn't this great Harry!?" She squealed. 

Harry started at her for moment, trying to process what she had just told him. Then it hit him. He was going be a father. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Ginny nodded. "I know! Oh Harry, I'm so excited!"

"When?" Harry asked, as he felt the excitement bubble up inside of him.

Ginny grinned again. "June. In eight months."

Harry stood up quickly, and grabbed her around the waist, and spun her around. "In June! I'm going to be a father, in June!" He set her on the ground, and kissed her.

"Ginny, you've got to sit down!" Harry said, and led her to the couch. "You can't overwork yourself, Gin."

Ginny giggled girlishly. "Oh Harry, I'm no going to overwork myself with you around. Besides, the healer said that I just have to be careful. She said that as long as I don't go doing something really dangerous, then I'll be fine." Ginny put a hand on his cheek, and stroked it lovingly. "I know my limits, Harry."

Harry sat down on the couch, and pulled her down next to him. "I know, my love. I know."

* * *

Eight months later, Harry was sitting outside of the birthing room in Saint Mungo's. "Wretched healers. Muggle fathers are even aloud in with their wives!" He grumped to Ron. The entire Weasley family was waiting with him, plus Hermione. "Settle down, Harry dear. You'll be able to see her soon enough." Mrs. Weasley said comfortingly. 

Harry sighed, and sat in a seat next to Ron and Hermione.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later a Healer came out of the room. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry jumped up. "Yes?"

"You can go in and see her now." She said, with a smile.

Harry grinned, and went in the room. He turned the corner, and saw Ginny lying on the bed, holding a small bundle in her arms. "Come see our daughter, Harry." She whispered, motioning him closer.

Harry went quietly to her side, and looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Oh Gin, she's beautiful." Harry whispered.

"She needs a name." Ginny murmured softly.

Harry thought for a moment. "How about Ginevra May?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. I always hated my name, and there is no way I'm going to name my daughter that." She bit her lip, and then grinned. "How about Serenity Joann?"

Harry made a face. "Joann?" He sighed, thinking. "Oh! How about Molly?"

Ginny smiled. "Molly June. I like that." Ginny stroked Molly's cheek. The baby woke up, to reveal dark brown eyes.

"I love you so much, Gin." Harry said, kissing her forehead.

Ginny looked up at him, her own brown eyes glowing. "I love you to, Harry Potter."

"So, my love, when are we going to have another?" Harry asked teasingly.

* * *

"Serenity Grace, if you hit your sister one more time, I'm going to sends you to your room!" Ginny told her five year-old daughter. "Jessica, come here baby." Ginny said to the crying two year-old. "Molly, honey, can you go find Nathan, I'm afraid he's found where we hid Daddy's broom again." She picked up Jessica, and kissed her cheek. 

Molly nodded. "Yes Mum. _Then_ can we talk about my birthday party?"

Ginny sighed, and nodded. "Yes, now go find Nathan. Now."

Molly trotted off to look for her brother, and Ginny set Jessica down, and turned back the counter, where she magically preparing dinner.

"Ginny! I'm home." Harry called, as the door slammed shut. 'Hi honey!" Ginny called back.

"Nathan James!" Ginny heard Molly scream. Harry walked into the kitchen, and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "I'll go find out what he did."

Ginny nodded absentmindedly, and started to pull out plates for dinner.

Twenty minutes later, the four older members of the Potter family where seated at the table, while the twins where seated in highchairs.

Ginny looked around the table at her family. "Everyone, I have some news." She said, as she served Serenity potatoes. She smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Harry grinned. "Oh Gin, that's great!"

Ginny laughed. "I didn't realize it, but I'm three months along. Which means that I was able to find out what it is…" She paused and looked at Harry. "Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?"

Serenity stood up on her chair, and started to clap. "Baby! I'm going to have a baby sister! Yay!"

Ginny laughed. "Sit down, sweetie. Okay, I'll tell you. It's a boy. You're going to have a baby brother!"

Nathan started banging his spoon on his highchair. "Baby! Baby! Baby!" He chanted.

"That's right, Nate. A brother." Harry replied, and ruffled his hair.

Two hours later, all the kids where in bed, and Harry and Ginny where in the family room.

Harry put his hand on her stomache. "Oh Gin, I love you so much."

Ginny smiled. "I love you to." She laughed a little. "You know, I was a little worried you'd be upset. We didn't plan this one…we haven't talked about more."

Harry kissed her forehead. "I will have as many children with you as you want, Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "I'm glad. Hey, since it's a boy…and it's our fifth, I was thinking baby Quinton would be a good name."

Harry laughed. "That's perfect. Quinton Arthur."

She giggled. "Dad's going to be happy. Now all the grandparents have a child named after them."

"Let's go on to bed, my love. You look tired." Harry said, standing up.

* * *

"Harry, all of our children are in school. Can you believe it?" Ginny said, as they watched the Hogwarts Express pull away from the station with their five children on board. 

Harry nodded, a feeling of pride coming over him. "And Molly's graduating this year."

Ginny wiped a tear from her eyes away. "My baby is growing up. She's going to get a job. And get married. And have children." She sniffled. "Why can't they just stay babies forever?"

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. "Because you would go insane, with five babies. And then we wouldn't have grandchildren someday, you want that, don't you?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I do." She sighed. "But they're just getting so big. And me so old."

He laughed. "Ginny, life is easier on the trip down the hill, you know." He took her hand. "Now come, we got to get over to your parents, they'll be waiting for us." He started to walk away, but Ginny held back. "Come on, my love."

She looked up at him, and smiled. Then, squeezing his hand, let him lead her away.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, meet Rainy Lynn Clarence." Molly whispered, holding a small baby in her arms. Harry looked in, and saw a yawning pink baby. He smiled when she lifted up her tiny fist in the air, towards him. He held his finger out, and the baby wrapped her hand around it, and Harry gently kissed the tiny hand. She released her grip on his finger, and found her mouth instead. 

Molly held the baby out to Ginny, who took her carefully. She looked down at the face, a smile playing at her lips. "Oh Molly, she is beautiful. She looks just like you did when you where born." Ginny said softly, stroking the baby's face.

Harry chuckled softly. "Except for those eyes. I think those are the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen on a baby."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I think so." She passed Rainy back to her mother, who smiled brightly, and kissed her daughters cheek.

'Where's Thomas?" Ginny asked, referring to Molly's husband.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Oh, he's in the baby's room. He's trying to make sure it's completely perfect, and safe."

Ginny nodded knowingly. "Oh yes, you're dad did that with you to. I think he stopped doing that after Serenity, though, thank goodness."

Harry pretended to look offended. "Me?" He said, pointing at himself. "I never did that. That's for new fussy fathers."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Harry. Why don't you go see if he could use some help?"

Harry grinned boyishly. "Why don't you, my love?"

Ginny laughed. "Go help you son-in-law, Harry Potter."

Molly looked at him seriously. "You better go, Dad. That's her commanding voice, don't want to cross wires with that."

"And you should know, my dear." Harry replied, winking at her.

Molly smiled. "Yes, I do know."

Harry laughed, and kissing Ginny on the cheek, went off to find Thomas.

* * *

Harry looked at Nathan, trying to read his face. "What do you want to tell us, son?" 

Nathan beamed at them. "I've been offered a job!"

Ginny smiled back at him. "Nate, that's great! Where, with who, doing what?"

He smiled broadly. "In Romania, with Uncle Charlie. Working with the dragons!" Ginny looked up at Harry, obvious concern in her eyes. "It's perfect, really. I've always loved dragons, and now I'll get work with them!" Nathan went on, not noticing the looks exchanged between his parents.

"So far away! We'll never see you!" Ginny cried, putting a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

He shook his head. "I'll be back for Christmas every year, Mum, I promise."

Harry cleared his throat. "Don't you think that's a little dangerous?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "Don't you think you might not be the person to tell me that. You're Harry Potter, after all."

Harry shrugged. "But you're my son, and I want you safe."

"I want to go, I really really want to go." Nathan said, looking at them pleadingly.

Ginny sighed. "I'm not stopping you, Nate, but I want you to be careful."

Nathan grinned again. "I will, Mom, don't worry." He jumped up. "I'm going to go find Jess. She'll be so happy!"

Ginny looked at Harry. "I always hated Charlie being over there. Now my own son is going."

Harry put a hand on her cheek. "Now you know how you're mum felt."

Ginny smiled. "Ya, I do." A tear ran down her cheek. "I wish she was here."

Harry wiped it away. "I know, my love, I know."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm afraid I have some bad news, concerning your son, Nathan James Potter." The ministry official said. He glanced at Ginny. "Perhaps we should sit down." 

Ginny nodded, and smiled, trying to hide that panic in her eyes. "Of course, this way."

She led the way to the old family room, and they all sat down on the couches.

"Tea?" Ginny asked politely.

The man shook his head. "No, ma'am."

Ginny nodded, and sat on the edge of the couch.

"I'm afraid there has been an accident." He said, careful to avoid Ginny's eyes.

She clutched Harry's hand tightly.

"A Chinese Fireball dragon went on something of a rampage, for reasons that are still unknown, and your son tried to stop it." Ginny shook her head, tear welling in her eyes. "The dragon knocked him over with its tail, rendering him unconscious." He looked up at Harry. "The dragon trampled your son, Mr. Potter, and he didn't make it. Your son is dead."

Ginny shook her head, he tear falling freely now. "No, he can't be dead." She whispered.

Harry put an arm around her numbly. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, sir." The official replied, looking back down at his hands.

Ginny started sobbing, and she buried her head in Harry's chest. "Not my baby, please not my baby!" She screamed into his shirt.

Harry felt the tears running freely down his cheeks, as he stroked Ginny's hair. "It's alright, my love, it's alright." He murmured, as he held her close.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." The man said, standing up. Harry didn't answer, and the man left, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

An hour later, the door opened, and Jessica walked in. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She called. She walked into the living room, and saw her parents in the same spot they had been in earlier, still crying. "Mom, Mom, what's the matter?" She asked shrilly, running over.

"Nathan." Harry replied numbly.

She looked at him, and grabbed the doorknob tightly, her knuckles turning white. "What about him?" She whispered.

Ginny looked up at her, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "He's gone." She choked out.

Jessica sat down quickly. "No. No." She repeated over and over again.

Ginny stood up, and ran to her daughter's side. She put her arms around her, and the two sobbed into the others shoulder. Harry stayed on couch, his head in hands, crying for his lost son, and his mourning love.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Jessica Lilly Potter and Mason John Carter, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together." The minister said, looking around the large room. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand, who smiled up at him. 

"To these two young people," He continued. "this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Jessica Potter and Mason Carter be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part." He smiled at the couple, Jessica radiant in her wedding dress, the same one that Ginny had worn so many years ago.

"The beliefs and thoughts about love which motivate these two people are perhaps best expressed in the words of poet Kahlil Gibran:

"You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not a bondage of love.  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
For only the hand of life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together,  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow." He paused, and turned to Jessica.

"Do you Jessica Lilly Potter, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Mason John Carter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_  
_"I do." She replied softly, looking at Mason with love in her eyes. _  
_The minister nodded, and held a ring out to her."Place the ring on his finger."

Now he looked to Mason. "Do you Mason John Carter, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning form them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Jessica Lilly Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_  
_He nodded, and replied gruffly. "I do."_  
_He handed the other ring to him."Place the ring on her finger." He slid the ring on her finger.

"Let these rings serve as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever." Ginny looked up at Harry, tearfully smiling.

"And now" He went on. "Jessica Potter and Mason Carter, seeking the fulfillment of love and marriage, find again that the poet Gibran speaks for them:

"Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself.  
To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving.  
To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer  
For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips." Ginny squeezed his hand, knowing the next words that where to come.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Mason took Jessica into his arms, and kissed her, sealing their commitment.

"I know present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Mason Carter." The newly wed couple ran down the aisle, as Ginny and Harry had down, some twenty-odd years ago, laughing as the guests tossed rice at them, a muggle tradition that all wizards loved.

"Harry, my little girl has grown up." Ginny said, as they made their way to the recepition hall.

"They tend to do that, don't they?" Harry said, squeezing her hand. "I remember our wedding day. That was the happiest day of my life."

Ginny nodded. "Mine too, and I'm glad my daughters have been able to experience this." She sighed. "I hope Quinton will find someone. He's the only that hasn't." She looked down. "The only one except for Nate. My sweet baby boy." She wiped away a tear.

Harry hugged her close to him, and whispered into her ear. "I've found my someone, my love."

* * *

_Dad,_

_Come to St. Mungo's immediately. Mum isn't doing well at all._

_Serenity_

Harry put the letter down quickly, and not bothering to feed the brown owl that was waiting not so patiently in the cage. He ran to fireplace, and threw in the Floo powder, yelling "Saint Mungo's!" As he went.

He stepped out of the fireplace, and made his way the third floor, not noticing the people waving at him on his way. His mind was focused on his wife, his Ginny.

Serenity was waiting outside the room for him. "She's not doing very well, Dad." She whispered, tears in her eyes. Harry nodded, and numbly kissed her cheek. "Everything will be okay." He whispered to her.

He went to the hospital room where Ginny had resided for the last week. He made his way to her bed, where she lay so frail, her hair that had been so red was now mostly gray, hr face that had once been smooth, now wrinkled, and worn.

"Gin." He whispered hoarsely, taking her small wrinkled hand in his own. "How are you doing?"

Ginny struggled to lift her head up to see him. "I love you, Harry." She whispered, her chocolate eyes glistening.

Harry smiled at her, and kissed her cheek carefully. "We're going to get you better, Gin. I promise."

She shook her head. "No Harry. It's my time." She smiled softly, her face brightening. "I'm going home, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "No, Gin. You can't leave me." Tears started pouring down his cheeks.

She touched his face with her fingertips. "I have to, Harry. Don't worry, I'll see you again." She took a deep halted breath, and closed her eyes. "Goodbye, Harry." She took one last breath, and then breathed no more.

Harry took her hand, and put his head on it. "Goodbye, my love." He whispered.

"Dad?" A voice said from the door.

Harry turned around, and saw Quinton in the doorway. He shook his head, tears still falling freely. "She's gone, son."

Quinton nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know." He replied.

Harry looked one last time at his wife, his love, and then stood up. "I'll see you again, my love." He whispered.

* * *

The remaining Potters stood around the graveyard, as the casket that held their father and grandfather was lowered into the ground, next to Ginny. 

"My father was a great man, who did great things." Quinton Potter said, as he stood in front of the crowd, wiping the tears away. "He loved my mother, Ginny Potter, more than life itself. He loved us, his children, so much, and he told us that, everyday, every time he saw us." He took a deep breath, and brushed a tear away. "He was a great man, a wonderful man. He would have died to keep his family safe, to the world safe, and he almost did." Quinton cleared his throat. "So as we lay him into the ground, he can rest peacefully, knowing that he did all he could to make the world safe for his family. He can rest knowing that men and women everywhere will forever hold the memory of Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who beat Lord Voldomort, the darkest wizard of all time. May we forever remember him." Quinton finished, looking out into the crowd of witches and wizards from all over the world, to watch Harry Potter be put to rest. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, could finally rest in peace.

* * *

A/N 'Ello everyone! If you couldn't tell, this story is kind of like my other one, Those Almond Eyes, except it's Harry/Ginny. I liked how that story turned out, so I decided to write a new one! I hope everyone enjoyed this story, I've worked almost non-stop for two days on it. I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts on it, so please! please! please! review. 

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


End file.
